


Forlorn Ocean: Book I The Tie that Binds

by NightWings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Japenese gods, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Nico is a sarcastic helper, OC/OC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy isn't any better, Slow Build, large family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU It only takes a single gesture, one person to make a difference in someone's life, though in Percy's opinion he wouldn't have thought that person would be a sarcastic older boy that reeked of death. Eventual NicoxPercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I'm posting on this site, I've posted this on another one fanfiction.net but I wanted to see how it did on this site. It's going to be slow build but the couple is officially Nico/Percy, with Nico being older and doesn't follow canon verse of the series so please let me know if I mess anything up as it may of been a while since I last wrote. So please enjoy my story and let me know what you think!

Lighting crashed above, illuminating the dark skies as the downpour of rain was relentless to the fear it initiated, thunder echoed loudly muffling the sounds of cries and disaster, the chaos going on down below. Cars were piled up, confused and injured parties all around, a bus lay on its side with the passengers still trying to escape. Many disoriented at what had happened when the bus had flipped save for two people who were trying to make their way through the maze of cars against each other. They were desperately trying not to look back in fear of the pursuer that had initially caused the accident around them; unfortunately it was a pursuer only they could only see as what had truly happened as others were at a lost.

The storm had been unexpected, the darkening skies were tell tales of what was to come with many hurrying for shelter or hoping to get home before it had hit. For many they had been stuck in the traffic as the storm had come to fruition. Cars moved by the inches at a time and with the howling of the wind there wasn't much for alarm until a haunting screech and everything had turned for the worse. No one could tell what exactly had happened but it was as if cars were bulldozed through , casted aside as if there were mere flies. The intended target a public transport bus was hit harshly making it spin out before the vehicle ended up rolling. The sounds intensified, cries of pain and confusion all around, but the hits were relentless forcing people to take safety in their own hands escaping the bus.

Once outside the confusion only worsen, cars in all sorts of angles and position blocking more traffic as people were getting out of their vehicles many stumbling as they called for help or assisting others. All save for two who could see something standing among the wreckage of the cars, a flash of lighting the two saw a beast while many were ignorant to its presence or couldn't see it.

"Mom...what...what's that thing...why isn't anyone else saying anything!? Mom? Mom!" the child voice asked laced with fear as frighten sea-green eyes looked upon the older woman with fear in her own eyes. 

Though without answering she grabbed the smaller hand in hers and started to run pass the cars to get away, the child confused at what he had seen and the silence of the older wasn't helping.

"Just keep moving! We have to get out of here sweetie just...just trust me okay?"

"But, but I can hear whatever it was mom I-I think it's following us!"

"Don't look back!"

The two suddenly flinched when a loud bestial roar sounded too close for comfort, as the woman tried to quicken her pace but the rain and the dark skies, the only light around them that they could use were the headlights of vehicles that lay around them. They could hear the groan of vehicles that were being forcibly moved by something that wasn't human, as a loud thunderous footsteps which the woman tried running but as much as she wished she knew she was running from the inevitable. Breathing heavily just as the sounds were moving closer, she saw a niche between two cars that were too small for her but the child would fit through, so without any hesitation she pushed him through onto the other side. The child practically fell through hitting the street hard, a horrible noise was heard behind and in slow motion he turned only to see the woman impaled against a vehicle with a large bull horn through her abdomen.

"MOM! MOM NOOOO!" the child wailed loudly, staring in disbelief at the beast growling at the woman while she looked at her son sadly, the light in her eyes fading fast.

"Per...cy…"

"Mommy! Mom please...please!"

"P-Percy...run...get away from here….please…live…"

"No no...please no...no….mom….I...I...not without…"

With horrifying precision the beast removed its horn from the woman as if it had done this before, made its way to the paralyzed child who was still in shock from what he had just witnessed. With inhuman strength it pushed aside the cars that the mother had hoped could stop him for a moment to protect her son as it soon stood in front of the dark haired boy. Seeing that its intended target looked like it wasn't going to run, a resentful noise left its cow like nose as it raised its fist to finish the child, throwing it down as hard as it could only to be stopped when it felt its arm unable to move. Glancing over it was shocked to see a wave of water holding it back, quickly turning its attention back to the child he was met with furious eyes that raged like the sea nearby.

Angry tears fell down his face as the water all around was responding the child's anger the rain seemed to fall harder around the child, thousands upon thousands of needles piercing the cars and hurting the creature as if they were made out of butter. The crashing of the waves seemed to intensify almost shaking the bridge they were on as a large wave rose behind the child, ignoring the sudden cries of shock and astonishment from others, as it was waiting for a command. With a loud cry the wave focused sorely on the beast in front of the child grabbing it and snaking around it and squeezing tightly. The beast thrashed trying to escape but the pressure it was under was too much and soon in a burst of golden dust the beast was gone, the child expended what energy he had and then collapsed weakly onto the ground.

 

A man with a large black bushy beard and hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt jolted in his seat catching the attention of a few of those that was around him, as the one still talking hadn't caught his movement.

"Yo Uncle you okay?" A bright blonde haired man asked as he looked up from writing poems in front of him to distract himself from the meeting going around them since it wasn't anything new to talk about .

"Hey it looks like something surprised you." Another asked next to him as his staff with the twin snakes were looking at him as well, "did something happen at home again?"

"No, things have been fine between me and Amphitrite, it's nothing really." He replied shaking his head. The two who asked him the question looked at each other before shrugging and going back to what they were doing leaving the man to his thoughts.

'What was that I felt? It was like someone was using my powers but Triton knows better.' He thought as he tried pushing it into the recesses of his mind but it was like an itch that wouldn't completely go away.

 

Sniffling as tears still fell from his eyes he curled up, wishing to go away somewhere, anywhere just so he didn't have to look at his mother and what had just happened. The water, almost obeying the child like a pet to a master, slowly surrounded the dark haired child as he fell into unconsciousness pulling him away into the ocean just as more adults came running into the scene calling for medics and staring at the bizarre damage to the cars.

The police, emergency response team and firemen were going through the wreck of pile up cars, many questioning what exactly happened here from the scene. Many people tried to give their accounts of what had happened, but they were just as lost as the police asking them. Some seemed to think they had hit something, others thought they saw something coming right for the bus before it flipped. Though many of them had said the same thing about one event; a giant wave that had come from the side of the ocean and crashed against the road shaking it greatly before it pulled away and the sea had calmed down after that.

The ambulance that came were taking care of many of the injured parties while the investigation was going on, many of the passengers of the wrecks weren't hurt from what they saw so far until they had gotten further back and saw body lying motionless on the ground. Grimacing at the first death they've seen they covered the body with a blanket and called for a stretcher to take the body away.

 

The Next Day….  
"Here's your total, and thank you. Well Claire, hope you can get home before this storm gets any worse." The cashier chuckled as he finished bagging the items handing them over to a relieved tall woman with orange-red hair, her green eyes looking tired but happy. She had on a blue raincoat that was only slight dripping from the rain storm outside.

"Thanks you too,we better hurry Joshua the rain doesn't look like it wants to let up anytime soon." Claire replied as she looked outside, looking concerned about the downpour of rain still hitting the windows of the shop she was in, "I thought by now that the storm would've let up but I guess its staying for a while."

"Finally, I don't trust the twins to resist the urge to play in the gardens with all the muddy puddles that's sure to be in the backyard." The dark haired brunette pre-teen replied as he gripped the bags in his hands tightly, he was making a grimace just thinking about twins running amok outside and inside," and there's only so much that Zane. By the way any idea what you're going to do to top last year's anniversary gift?"

The woman paused for a moment, the realization setting in making her groan, "I should've brought them with us to keep them from the yard! That's none of your business what I get Zane either buster!" She said mentally berating herself because she knew full well that the twins would go outside and run around in the rain, splashing in all the puddles that they could find in the yard.

"Come on Claire, not even a little hint? It's always great to hear the stories how you try to get Zane a good gift but he unintentionally always seems to top yours." The cashier joked as Claire just glared at the two of them.

"Not to mention Zane has no idea why mom keeps pouting at him." Josh added as he and the cashier shared a laugh.  
The brunette boy chuckled seeing his mom quickly paying for the supplies as he was hurried out of the store, they kept the bags close to their bodies running to the car practically tossing the items into the back seats as they got in themselves. Claire starting the car and getting onto the road joining many others trying to get home and away from the torrent coming on top of them.

The younger one Josh turned on the radio to have some sound besides the rain, the first station a news report was already playing.

::There is still no word on the cause of the accident that occurred yesterday around late 5pm, many of the victims claim different things but the police still have no concrete lead to go on. Many are speculating that it was a random accident due to the sudden onset of the storm that is said to be here for the rest of the week. A count of the injured has reached up to at least ten and counting, many not in serious harm but there has been at least one confirmed death unfortunately. Many are questioning the strange damage to the cars in one area in specific that also are confusing the investigation. ::

"Is that the same accident we saw on the news last night?" Josh asked looking at Claire frowning, " the huge pile up on the bridge that connects to central New York City right?"

"Yes, what's worse is from what I've heard from my co-workers is that everyone is saying it literally did come out of nowhere which is why there were a lot of people injured, when it happened." Claire sighed," they're hoping that this is just a one time thing and no more of these out of nowhere attacks don't happen anymore."

"Do you miss not being able to be out in the field? You could always try applying again right?" Josh asked glancing over at Claire who gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes I do, I mean that's what I've always dreamed of doing," Claire replied wryly looking at Josh amused," but the labs have its perks as well I get to enjoy solving crimes even if I'm not at the front of the whole thing. See this is why when you get to high school and college you should try for more than one degree!"

"I'm twelve mom, I'm barely in middle school." Josh replied dryly making Claire laugh and ruffle his dark locks when they came to a stop. Claire changed the station to something a bit more light hearted rather than the news tuning in to a nice classical music station making Josh roll his eyes, while he could appreciate classical music it always made him feel sleepy.  
While Claire hummed along to the song currently playing he leaned his head against the window watching the car slowly move through traffic, the dreary skies covered in dark rainclouds the storm hardly looking like it was wavering anytime soon making the young boy sigh. He could feel his eyelids grow heavy, as the car soon passing by the beach. Josh blearily wondered if they could take a trip there when the weather was better. 

As he had thoughts of learning how to surf or just keeping the twins close as they had a tendency to run off, he glanced through the window, frowning when he thought he saw something out in the distance. Sitting up straighter, so he could attempt to get a better look, a frown marred his face as he tried to get a better look. He wasn't quite sure what it was but there was a pulling feeling he was getting that urged him to go.

"So I was thinking for dinner we could maybe make our own hamburgers but I'm unsure about the mess with the twins and all but," Claire said as she turned the car radio down as the car hadn't moved for a few minutes. When she didn't hear an immediate answer but she felt a sudden rush of cold air enter the car her head snapped to the suddenly empty passenger seat. Looking out the window she saw Josh clutching his jacket tightly around him as he jumped the small wall separating the sidewalk from the beach much to Claire's shock.

"Oh damn it all to Tartarus!" Claire cursed, before realizing what she said and groaned, "dammit honey now you have me saying it." as she now had to find a way to maneuver out of traffic and park the car to chase after her son who decided to have a rebellious streak before hitting his actual teenage years, "oh he's grounded when I get my hands on him."

 

Jumping down the last couple of steps of the stairs going down he landed on wet sand, the two rings on a single chain around his neck jingled against each other from the movement. He ran as fast as he could in the direction where he felt the pull, when he saw something by the water as the waves crashed against whatever the form was. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief as the rain thudded against his jacket that was getting soaked, he saw in front of him what looked like to be a large water bubble. Cautiously moving closer he reached out and pressed his fingers against it, he didn't even press hard against the side of the bubble when it just broke in front of him like a dam releasing the water it held. Ignoring how soaked his shoes were now, and the water soaking into the sand, he could see there had been someone actually INSIDE the bubble! He got a good look at what the prone figure exactly was and his mouth dropped in shock as he scrambled over to the unconscious kid that from his small stature was younger him.

He calmed down and tried remembering what he had read from some first aid books, he turned the body over, relieved that he saw the chest moving even if it was shallow. He took notice of the skin and the lips seeing that they weren't pale or blue meaning the kid hadn't drowned or suffocated which was good but still confused him. How did a kid get to the beach with no adult around and what was with that whole bubble that surrounded him in the first place as well?  
"Hey, hey kid come on you need to wake up." the boy said gently hitting the palm of his hand against the younger one's cheek trying to awaken him, when he was failing to get a response he started to shake him and speak louder, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. He moved closer and saw the dark haired kid making a face as he blearily opened his eyes, though what he wasn't expecting was for the kid to suddenly scream and back away flailing wildly, his sea green eyes wide with fear as he stared at the older boy frightened out of his mind.

The dark haired boy's chest was heaving heavily as he stared back at him, watching him for any sudden movements, the wet clothes clinging to his lanky body though if he looked closer he could've swore that the clothes the kid in front of him had on were drying out until the storm around them was soaking the poor kid thoroughly.

"Hey, calm down I'm not going to hurt you okay?" The older kid said raising his hands in front of him in a non-aggression move, showing that he wasn't here to hurt him, "I kinda saw you laying here unconscious and wanted to make sure you were okay. Why don't we introduce each other, I'm Josh what's your name?"

"P-Percy…" the child now identified as Percy replied, as Josh saw the younger child calming down a bit, that was good now to see what else he could find out about the poor kid who looked like he was going to either run or cry. He wasn't sure with how mixed Percy's emotions looked to him at the moment.

"Alright, Percy now that we know each other's name do you remember how you got to the beach?" Josh asked slowly moving closer to him when he was sure that Percy wasn't going to run away from him. The darker haired boy flinched a bit when he got closer but otherwise looked like he was better, though he looked around confused seeing that he was on the beach.

"The b-beach? I'm at the beach?" Percy questioned looking around almost dazed, "but...but that can't be...I wasn't anywhere near the beach I was...I was…" he began but then he stiffened and eyes started to tear up making Josh worry what exactly had transpired if Percy said he wasn't near the beach.

"Percy if you weren't by the beach, where exactly were you?" Josh asked carefully and that seemed to break Percy as he started to sob, and wrap his arms around himself curling up.

"I...I was with my mom...we had gone to the aquarium for my birth-birthday, and and on the way home the storm started and everything still was o-okay…" Percy sniffled as he tried wiping his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop now that he realized what had happened wasn't a dream but was the cold hard reality, "then something hit the bus we were on and mom got scared, we ran and she tried to save me but but then…she got hurt really badly and then...I can't remember but I could hear the ocean?"

"Wait you were on a bus? There was a huge traffic accident yesterday they're still cleaning up you were in that? but that's probably several miles from here!" Josh exclaimed looking bewildered, "but what happened to your mom?" as soon as that question left his mouth he instantly regretted it as Percy cried harder.

"Mom...I...she wasn't moving and she stopped talking after she got hurt really bad I got angry and I can't remember what happened after that and just woke up to you." Percy cried, as he tried to wipe his face by the tears kept coming. "but mom..."

Josh didn't say anything but just wrapped his arms around Percy holding the scared boy close to him letting him cry on him, the smaller boy appreciated it since it was usually just him and his mom there wasn't anyone else close to them.

"Percy if your mom is gone, what about your dad?" Josh asked quietly.

"Mom never told me who my dad was, so I don't know." Percy replied feeling better now that he had let all his emotions out but was feeling tired and lost what to do. His mom was gone, he had no one else to turn to he was scared he would be alone, he didn't know what he would do from here.

"Percy, it's not exactly the best situation but if you want you can come back with me? I don't want to leave you alone out here, my mom might be able to help you. She knows a lot of people." Josh said unsurely, not sure if Percy would want to come with him since he had just met him but he couldn't just leave the kid fending for himself on the streets, "you can stay with me I'm sure she won't mind she likes taking care of another kid."

Percy pulled away a bit and looked up at Josh, even though he had just met the older boy Percy could feel that he was sincere in his offer it beat out living on the streets by himself. He wasn't sure if he could even last by himself, so he held tightly onto Josh and nodded.

"Alright then let's go," Josh said surprised and relieved that Percy agreed to come with him. He stood up helping Percy stand up as well, even though the darker haired boy felt like he was going to pass out again.

Getting a better look at Percy he saw that the kid was wearing only some khaki shorts and dark blue shirt, both which looked heavy with rainwater. Seeing no other choice he took out jacket that was soaked but could give him better protection since he had no idea how long Percy had been out here. Percy didn't make any protests as he accepted the wet jacket sticking close to Josh as he grasped his hand. Just as they getting back onto the sidewalk before they could take another step they were stopped when Josh suddenly stilled and looking up to see the furious look of his mother. The rain soaking his mother's red hair making it stick to her face in combination of her expression he suddenly was worried if he blinked his life would flash in front of his eyes.

"Uh...I can explain?"

"CAELIS JOSHUA VICENZO LEOLIN!"

"Ouch, full name I'm dead."

"I have half a mind to give you chores for the rest of year and no desserts as well!" Claire yelled furiously glaring at her son who was rubbing the back of his head, "you're lucky I was able to find a spot quick enough after your little escape, what in the world were you thinking suddenly running out in the streets and to the beach out of the blue like that!? Did you suddenly want to get sick because if you had a test you didn't study for and want to get sick to skip it you have another thing coming buster!"

"There's a reason! And it's not because I have a test which I do but I wasn't trying to skip it honestly!" Josh said holding out his hands to try and calm Claire down knowing how her temper could get when she was really mad. 

He saw her frown at him and fold her arms tightly giving him the signal that she's waiting for said explanation, what she wasn't expecting was for Josh to pull the shivering boy that had been hiding behind him when she confronted him. Scared sea-green eyes stared up at her just melting away her anger as concern was taking over.

"Joshua who is this?" Claire asked softly as she knelt down to get a better look at the child at his level, "this is why you ran off?"

"His name is Percy, I know I shouldn't of just left like that, I just got I don't know strange feeling I had to, it's weird, super weird, like the weirdest you can probably think," Josh said trying to find some rational explanation.

"Oh I bet I can top your weird sweetie…" Claire murmured, "but you found him lying on the beach? Poor thing may have gotten sick do you feel sick little one?"

Percy meekly shook his head as he slowly came out from behind Josh now that Claire wasn't yelling at Josh. Claire got a good look at him, and had to admit she was getting this strange kind of 'itch' in the back of her head like she had seen him before but that was impossible. She would've remembered easily someone as adorable looking as Percy but nothing was coming up. She leaned closer and she could feel that he was really cold, but didn't look flush like he had a fever or was shivering.

"Well let's get the two of you home alright? I really need to rest after chasing after you, forget hamburgers we're ordering pizza for dinner." Claire grumbled trudging back to the car with Percy and Josh following after her back to the car where the two slipped into the back of the car.


	2. Making Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets the rest of Claire and Josh's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll probably add the other two chapters later on once I edit a few things since this is the first story I've posted here, so please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Throughout the ride home Josh noticed that Percy kept looking down at his hands as he wrung them nervously in his lap and looked upset, he placed a hand on the younger one’s shoulder making him look at him.

“Percy what’s wrong?” Josh asked.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffed which confused both Claire and Josh.

“What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Josh asked wanting to know why Percy felt the need he had to apologize. There was honestly no reason for the younger boy to do so.

“You got in trouble with your mom because of me,” Percy replied upset looking down at his lap though he was startled when Josh started laughing, which made him even more confused, ”w-why are you laughing? Shouldn’t you be angry at me?”

“Percy I got in trouble with my mom then it’s my fault, you had no involvement at all it was my choice. So I’m going to take my punishment which I’m kinda hoping isn’t the rest of the year with no desserts as well.” Josh asked looking at Claire who looked amused with a smirk on her face.

“We’ll see,” was all she said making Josh silently hope she was kidding, since he knew two little ones that would love to eat his dessert if he couldn’t eat it.

“Come on mom it was for a good reason! Don’t I get some slack?” Josh whined while Claire laughed.

“You gave me a heart attack Caelis, I’m sure that gets rid of any ‘slack’ you think you deserve.”

“I couldn’t just leave him on the beach! Who knows how long he would’ve been there! and please don’t use my real first name it sounds so weird!”

“And you couldn’t say, ‘Mom stop the car I see something?’ and no, I’m using your first name to get my point across mister.”

“It was a spur of the moment!”

“At this moment I’m still considering withholding your desserts young man.”

 

Percy had a small smile as he watched the two argue, though it hurt him when he realized that he wouldn’t have anything like that anymore now that his mom was gone. He was thankful that Josh had found him and was taking him home with his own mom; but afterwards what was going to happen to him? He didn’t know who his father was or if his father was even alive, the most he got from his mom was that he was a man that loved the sea which wasn't much to on. He was pulled from his thoughts when Josh shook him gently and he realized that the car had stopped, and Josh was waiting for him to come out of the car. Sliding himself across the seat and out onto the driveway, he saw that he was in the outskirts of the main city where there were houses instead of apartments. The house itself looked nice not too large but a nice moderate size two story house, with the bricks both outside the house and a stairway to the wooden porch that was a mini hanging garden with all the plants. The white trim on the side and pillars complimented the house well with the grey roof on top where a brick chimney was seen.

 

The three made their way up to the door where Claire handed Josh and Percy some of the bags they had picked up allowing her to get the keys to open the door. Though now that they were closer to the door of them despite the storm that was still around them they heard yelling from inside. Josh had a knowing look while Claire had an annoyed one and quickly opened the door to see what was going on. Her mouth dropped when she the first thing that caught her attention were the muddy foot prints on the floor along with dirt clods and grass, following the trail of dirt to the perpetrators and saw another adult about her age.

His dark teal eyes held a fond yet exasperated look to the giggling light blonde haired boy he was holding upside down, as his short obsidian black hair was mussed up. Another dark haired boy grinned sheepishly standing next to the adult unperturbed by the whole thing a large smile on his own face as he was trying not to laugh. All three pairs of eyes turned towards the door when they heard it open and saw another three set of eyes staring right back at them, there was an awkward silence between the two groups. At least until the two by the unknown adult broke it.

“Hi mommy!” The twins chorused as Josh shut the door behind them and Percy stared.

“Josh!”

“Big Brother Josh!”

The two waved to Josh as the older boy looked at them in disbelief while Percy himself was staring at the two grinning widely, despite one of them being held upside down. He looked at Josh who was groaning as he buried his face in his hands while Claire looked stuck between horrified and angry at the whole thing.

“What did you two do?” Claire accused as she bemoaned her once clean hallways.

“You should see the garden!! it has so many muddy puddles!! it was fun jumping in them!” one of the twins said, he had light amber eyes with dark sunflower blonde hair laughing as he looked up at Josh, he had his arms throw out to exaggerate how big the puddles were.

“Yeah! and and the flowers were really happy to get more water they look even brighter than they did before it's really pretty! We made sure not to get mud on them though!” the other twin replied this one being the one held upside down having a darker hazel colored eyes but a lighter honey-blonde hair. Josh could clearly see how much fun his brothers had if the muddy footprints in the house weren’t subtle enough but there was also plenty of mud sticking to their shirts, hair, skin, arms pretty much everywhere yet the twins didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“They got in the backyard again didn’t they?” Claire said as she walked over and grabbed the dark blonde haired boy by the back of his shirt hauling him up until they were eye level, “what did I tell you about do in that and bringing in mud in the house?”

“I swear I only looked away for a minute while I was making them peanut butter sandwiches!” The man defended, “they said they heard something outside and had to find it.”

“Says the man who states he can’t be taken by surprise and is on top of things not to mention know what’s going on. What happened to those statements Zane dear??” Claire retorted dryly back giving the man an unimpressed look while the man laughed nervously.

“It was important! It was a flower that we didn’t plant and we had to save it!” The blonde defended,” besides you said we could clean up the garden with you! We just got a head start!”

“You couldn’t wait until the storm was over?” Claire said frowning at the two just now noticing the darker blonde of the two holding a small pot with a barely blooming flower in it, “ great now I have to talk to all three of you.”

“Josh got in trouble? That’s rare.” Zane said turning the kid right side up and putting him down as Claire put the other twin down as well now that he wasn’t trying to run away from him,the lighter blonde twin stood next to his brother as they stood in front of their parents, ” and did you bring over a friend Josh?”

“Kinda.” Josh said shrugging not wanting to go into exact detail on how he found Percy as the twins saw the new face and instantly zeroed in on Percy.

 

“Heeey big brother Josh who’s that behind you?” the darker haired twin asked seeing Percy, he moved to the left side to see who Josh had brought” you actually made a new friend? All on your own? Wooww! Hi I’m Noah!”

“It's a miracle! Someone who didn’t go running for the hills cuz of your angry scowl!” the lighter haired one added laughing as he moved to the other side of Josh to get a better look at the kid, “I’m Eli! Nice to meet you! Don’t mind how grumpy Josh can be that’s just his natural face.”

“Hilarious aren’t you two.” Josh sarcastically at the two, he knew the twins were just being cheeky with him as they batted their eyes at Josh trying to pull of the angelic look which wasn’t really working with their current muddy appearance.

Claire cleared her throat catching their attention. Though the twins flinched having forgotten that Claire was right in front of them, as they heard the deep growling coming from the woman. ” I want you two to go upstairs and get in the bath right this instant before you catch a cold! And then you’re helping me clean the mess you made!”

“But wouldn’t that just make us dirty again?” Noah asked grinning.

“Yeah then wouldn’t we have to take two baths!? That’s just too much mom!” Eli added cheekily.

“Don’t get smart with me you two now up before I haul you up there myself.” Claire said firmly.

“Awww….okay mommy,” the two said in unison pouting that they had to take bath early.

“When you two get done with all of that you can talk to Percy more and show him around okay?” Josh said to the two cheering them up, “but you have to listen to mom, take your baths with no trouble!” “Okay!” two said scampering off up the stairs.

“Take off your shoes!! I just said no more mud in the house you two!” Claire shouted after them and groaned when she only heard the door to the bathroom shut with the giggling twins behind it.

“I’ll watch them and make sure they don’t make a mess in the bathtub using all the bubbles again.” Zane said as he kissed Claire’s cheek and followed the twins. “Please do Josh can you and Percy help me put the groceries away so I can then get the supplies to clean my poor floors,” Claire sighed pinching the bridge of her nose trying to calm down about all the mud.

Percy nodded but couldn’t help watch the twins run off, “Are they really your brothers?”

“They’re my step-brothers,” Joshua replied shrugging as he gently pulled Percy along to the kitchen where they helped her unpack the bags of food,”Zane had the twins before he married my mom.”

“So Percy, what’s your full name and how old are you exactly? You look rather young to be by yourself.” Claire asked in the middle of putting away some juice in the fridge, rummaging through the bags separating the items.

“I’m nine years old Mrs.Claire, my birthday was yesterday. My full name is Perseus Jackson.” Percy replied as he carried some bread and milk to the kitchen.

“I see, such a polite boy aren't you? well Percy can you tell me what you remembered how you got to the beach where Josh found you? If it gets too hard you can tell me what you can say.” Claire said patiently storing away the milk as she took it from Percy and started on the eggs. Percy nodded, and retold what had happened from coming out of the aquarium to going onto the bus to the accident, which surprised her since she had watched the news coverage about that yesterday and was concerned when Percy had said his mother was hurt badly. “Percy, exactly how hurt was your mother and what happened to her?” Claire asked as she glanced at the dark haired boy who had gone quiet and sullen.

 

She could see him gripping the loaf of bread in his hands tightly from the memory, but made no comment to stop him. She was more concerned on what exactly Percy saw what happened to his mother to scare him that much. Percy bit his lips rather harshly and looked liked he was going to say something but changed his mind and replied that during the accident when everyone was getting out of the bus his mom had tried to pull him away from the crowd but they got pushed around and his mom had gotten hurt by one of the vehicles. He noticed how squished the bread looked and turned red apologizing profusely as he put the bread on the counter keeping his eyes down to the floor. He only looked up when Claire patted his head and took the bread as if nothing had happened putting it away with the rest of the food.

“I see, well Percy since you were in that accident we should make sure you’re okay. You aren’t hurt anywhere?” Claire asked getting a good look at him. She hadn’t noticed Percy limping or nursing any particular body part close to him. Percy shook his head, he felt fine. He was mostly still in shock of the incident that had happened he didn’t exactly get hurt from the beast the most he had was a scrapped knee and elbow from when he fell onto the street but that was it. “Alright guess tomorrow make a stop to the police to see if there’s any family they can find for you to take in or if there’s a missing child report.” Claire said concerned, “do you know about your father or any other family members?”

“No Mrs.Claire, mom didn’t say anything about dad except that she said he seemed to be a man of the sea and she never talked much about her other family.” Percy replied shaking his head, “I can’t stay here?”

“Well I’d love to Percy, but we just want to be sure we’re not holding you back from any family that may look for you.” Claire replied sadly as Percy sighed loudly, then ended up yawning,” But you look exhausted why don’t you take a nap for now I’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner” she replied in a motherly voice as she noticed Percy having trouble staying awake.

“Okay” Percy said tiredly leaning against Josh as the older boy wrapped an arm around him.

“I”ll take him to my room and get him into some warm clothes, but does he really have to make a trip to the police? He seemed so sure there aren’t any family left to take him in.” Josh asked as he stood up with the exhausted Percy using him as support.

“I’m afraid so Josh, we can’t hold a child here if they have family as sweet as he seems that’s what we have to do. Though it was a terrible accident that had happened, so many cars piled up, many were injured the cause is unknown since no one really could tell what happened.” Claire said shutting the door the pantry once the last of the groceries were done, “I’ll give a heads up call to the station so hopefully it’ll go a bit faster, take care of Percy okay? Pizza sound good?”

“Okay, and don’t get all vegetables on the pizza like last time please.” Josh replied heading back to his own room while Claire chuckled amused watching them go. Once the two were out of sight she picked up her cellphone and hit speed dial. She only had to wait for a single ring before the line was picked up. “Hey, it’s Claire can I ask a favor of you?” She asked softly, she waited for a reply and smiled relieved before speaking softly into the speaker.

 

She spoke in a quiet tone for a bit before she hung up and nearly jumped when Zane was behind her, “Mother freaking...don’t do that Zane I would’ve hit you!”

 

“I got the twins in their art smocks and they’re almost done cleaning the hallways,” Zane replied as if Claire wasn’t glaring at him, “they’re about finished, though who were you talking to? You hardly noticed either of us coming into the kitchen to get the supplies you know.”

“Sorry sorry, it was just something about Percy’s story him being in that accident and not having any other family apparently to his knowledge as me a bit concerned, I just wanted to give my co-workers a heads up and called in a favor as well.” Claire replied as Zane hummed before he pulled Claire close and brushed his lips against her forehead,”there’s something else isn’t there?”

“I don’t know just a feeling?” Claire replied helplessly as she leaned against her husband,” you don’t feel anything strange when it comes to Percy? I mean you’re the one who told me about all these things when I got involved with you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing dear,” Zane chuckled.

“Sometimes I think it is,” Claire huffed,” but I’m serious can’t you I don’t know give me any ideas or hints mister know it all and can read people like a book just with a single look?”

“Are you really going to quote everything I’ve said to you?” Zane asked in an annoyed affectionate way.

“Payback,” was all Claire counted back and poked Zane’s chest,”now anything?”

“Now where would the fun be in that? Isn’t it more fun to see what happens rather than know everything from the start?” Zane laughed cuddling his cute red haired wife,” I guess I can say this for now, when you pulled up I could feel a strong presence near you and I wasn’t sure what to think until I saw it was that young boy. I’m not sure what exactly it is but I get the feeling he may be like our kids but not exactly.”

“That’s not cryptic at all.” Claire scowled while Zane kept his mouth shut but was smiling at Claire, “stupid mysterious know it all weirdo.”

“And you love me for it,” Zane snickered,”don’t worry Claire we’ll take care of anything that comes our way, now let’s get a snack ourselves alright? I still have the kid’s peanut butter sandwiches we can eat.’

“DADDY! THOSE ARE OUR SNACKS!” the two heard the twins wail in the hallway before they heard them running in the hallways towards them.

“Half?” Zane shrugged holding out half a sandwich to Claire who rolled her eyes but took it anyway munching on it while the twins tried tackling their dad to get the other half.

 

\---------

Josh wasn’t surprised moments later when he got into his room the pair of twins Eli and Noah walked in after him a few minutes later once he was inside. Percy was barely awake when Josh helped him out of his wet clothes tossing them into the laundry basket and putting Percy in a shirt and pants he had outgrown, before he put Percy on the bed. Percy was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow with the blanket was pulled over him tucking him in.

“So you found him Big Brother?” Eli asked as he was munching on his sandwich, “he looks so sad when he came in to talk to mom, is he going to be okay?”

“He’s a cute little thing though,” Noah added moving closer to Percy as the young boy unconsciously curled up more into the blankets until you could only see his mop of black hair poking out of the blankets,”awwww!”

“ He’s a year older than you munchkins.” Josh commented flicking Noah’s head making the lighter blonde yelp and back away from Percy,” and leave him alone he’s look like he needs to rest after whatever happened, now what were you two really doing in the garden besides muddy puddles?”

“Ehehe you know us too well Josh,” Eli said rubbing the back of his head, “we were helping the flowers grow, we forgot to tend to the weeds again in the veggie patch so I worked on that while Noah uhm...encouraged the flowers to bloom.”

“And the flower?” Josh asked noticing that the pot wasn’t in Noah’s hands anymore probably sitting on the window sill, “what’s so special about that?”

“I don’t know, we just felt she was sad and lonely, it was covered behind a bush in some of the overgrow mom and daddy hadn’t gotten to yet.” Elijah replied,” we couldn’t just leave her alone like that.”

“That doesn’t mean Zane couldn’t see you or at least help you,” Josh said looking concerned at the twins shifting nervously in front of him,”I know you two have this weird second nature to anything relating to plants but your dad is fine with it.”

“We know, but daddy was tired from work and we didn’t want to bother him so we asked him to make us a snack while we snuck outside,” Eli replied looking at Josh who sighed and patted Eli’s head.

“You two are too nice sometimes, worry about your own health would you?” Josh asked looking down at the two who gave him pouts.

“Look’s who’s talking big brother, you know we can hear you from our room sometimes when you get angry.” Eli replied softly, glancing around his brother’s room.

There was a large desk with a desktop on it, posters of different musicians hung on the wall with pictures of the family as well. A well taken care of guitar sat in the corner with papers scattered around it but what Eli was really looking at was a very used punching bag stand on the other side of the room. There were tears along the lines that was repaired with duct tape to keep it intact, the wall behind it had a few dents where the bag had probably impacted hard enough.

”You should take of yourself too and talk to us. We wanna help you big brother,” Eli mumbled as he took his brother’s hand and it was faint but you could still see some redness on Josh’s knuckles.

The twins didn’t say anything but just moved closer to the older boy and wrapped their arms around him giving comfort to him, they had moved into Josh’s home with their new mom. The two believed something had happened to their new big brother and no matter how much prodding, begging, bribing they tried he still wouldn’t say what happened. They knew he loved Claire and eventually got use to their dad Zane, so it wasn’t either of them. But they could see the obvious pain in their brother’s eyes sometimes as he would play with the two rings that hung around his neck or at night he would take his frustration and anger at what happened on the punching back. It wasn’t like Josh was alone, he was pretty popular at school and got along with most of the other students, it was just sometimes when their mom to picked them up from school how Josh would be talking to others, but his smile never seemed to reach his eyes. He was friendly but he always seemed to always have a wall from allowing anyone else to get too close. Claire was worried about Josh, but Josh had continuously assured her that he just wanted to concentrate on his school work but he did manage to appease her by promising to look into some after school activities.

“Big brother why won’t you tell us what happened?” Noah asked tugging on Josh’s shirt, “we wanna help, we’re brothers now!”

“If you’re worried about people trying to tell us anything bad about you, nobody's ever gunna ever change our minds,” Eli stated firmly squeezing the older boy tighter, burying his head in the brunette’s side, “ you’re our family Josh and that’s that.”

“What Eli, said. We’re not gunna listen to what anyone says about you cuz they don’t know you we know you.” Noah stated gripping Josh tightly, “so no more sad thoughts or we’ll figure out a way to get fertilizer in your boxers!” Josh couldn’t help but laugh at the absurd but amusing gesture, he mussed up the two making them release him once they were sure that Josh wasn’t going to go into one of his angry or depressed moods because of how some of the older kids treated him.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but really it’s nothing you need to worry about alright? I can handle this.” Josh assured the twins who gave the older darker haired boy sullen looks making him ruffle their hairs.

“So what’s gunna happen with Percy?” Noah asked, “is he staying here with us?”

“Don’t know, tomorrow mom is taking him to the police to see if he has any family that he doesn’t know about, he was in that big accident that happened yesterday.” Josh explained.

“I hope he stays, he seems shy but looks really really nice.” Eli said smiling, “then we can have someone else to play with!”

“Right just keep your pranks to yourself,” Josh replied, looking back at Percy and not wanting to leave him alone, “I’m going to stay here until he wakes up, you guys go do your worksheets. Mom will get mad if she finds out you didn’t do your homework.”

The twins made faces at the worksheets but they were quite content staying in the room so they went to their room through the shared bathrooms between their rooms quickly and grabbed their workbooks before coming back and sitting on the floor using the bed as a backrest as they started to work. Josh grabbed a book for himself from his shelf that was tagged, glancing at Percy one more time before he drawn into his book.

oOo Some time later… oOo

Percy was tossing and turning in the bed, small whimpers escaping his mouth before he gasped and sat straight up breathing heavily. He sniffed a bit as his whole body was shaking from the nightmare clutching the blankets tightly. Closing his eyes Percy was about to curl up again when there was something that smelled good making him open his ocean blue eyes, the first thing he saw were a pair of hazel and amber staring back at him. Surprised at the closeness of the twins the dark haired child yelped in surprised as the two pairs pulled back before he saw something brown a blurry appear in front of his face.

“Joshy had to help mommy with something so he asked us to take care of you until he came back!” one twin said grinning, Percy trying to recall the name he believed the darker haired one was Noah. “I think he was going to ask her a few things, I think it involved you going with them tomorrow.”

“We thought you would be hungry and brought in a sandwich! it's just peanut butter and jelly cuz it's one of our favorites! Next to a BLT. Mom said that we’d order pizza when you’re up.” the other twin said who had to be Eli, “Josh said your name is Percy it's nice to meet you!”

“Uh y-yes? And you’re the twins from earlier right?” Percy said not sure how to take how forward the twins were as they continued grinning at him and abruptly jumped onto the bed he was on, Percy fumbled not to drop the sandwich as the twins seemed honestly interested in him. Having only his mother for a friend growing up, he did try to make friends with other kids his age when he went to school but he was accident prone not to mention incidents that would happen when would get angry and there was a water source nearby.

“Yup! We’re Elijah and Noah Leolin!” the twins said in unison,”we’re both seven, how old are you?”

“Nine, I just turned nine yesterday.” Percy replied as he nibbled on the peanut butter sandwich, relishing in having something in his stomach.

“Yesterday was your birthday?” Noah and Eli said their eyes going big and Percy blinked when all of a sudden it was raining a plethora of different colored petals around him, “Happy Birthday!!”

He stared in mute amazement at the petals, reaching out and touching the ones that landed in his palm turning to the twins in shock, “How did you do that? There aren’t any plants in the room!? you made it rain flower petals?”

“Ah, that’s a special thing we can do but uh don’t tell Josh we messed up his room…again.” Eli said suddenly looking nervous at the petals that now littered the room, “we kinda have a bad habit of just making stuff happen with plants we don’t mean to, at least half the time…”

“Hahaha so kinda wanna help us clean up Percy? Please?” Noah asked as Eli had already dived head first under Josh’s bed and pulled out a broom and dustpan giving Percy a sheepish look, “we have a tendency to make a mess and Josh made us keep supplies close.”

Percy couldn’t help it but he broke out laughing at the twin’s antics, they were so full of energy and so random that he didn’t know if they were doing this on purpose or if it really was a tendency. Whatever they did do though Percy had to appreciate it, he had been feeling sad, exhausted and a bit hopeless. But within a seconds of meeting the strange twins he was feeling comfortable around them as he put down the sandwich and started to help them clean up the petals all over the room. When the door opened the three of them froze as Josh walked in and looked at the three of them with an eyebrow raised, the twins looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar while Percy looked a bit nervous as well but not quite sure what to do. Glancing around he saw the room was mostly intact though he did see a few flower petals on the ground that weren’t there before which turned his attention back to the twins.

“What’d you do this time? I told you no more raining petals in the room when you’re bored.” Josh said exasperated as if hadn’t explained this a hundred times already.

“But we had a good reason this time Josh! Yesterday was Percy’s birthday and we had to celebrate it somehow!” Noah replied as he dumped the flowers inside a bag.

“I...I didn’t mind really? It was a nice surprise so please don’t be mad at them Josh.” Percy spoke up gripping the broom tightly.

The twins ran to either side of Percy and hugged him the three of them giving Josh the most adorable eyes making the older one groan. “Alright alright knock off the eyes okay? Percy are you okay now that you’re up?” Josh asked moving closer as he felt his head, “you don’t feel like you have a fever but you weren’t coughing or was shivering when you were napping were you?”

“N-no, I was fine honestly. The twins did bring me a sandwich to snack on and I didn’t realize I was really hungry until now,” Percy replied giving the worried pre-teen an assuring smile,”did Mrs. Claire want to talk to me?”

“Kinda, but only if you’re ready. Right now it’s more about arrangements really since we can’t do anything until tomorrow when we get a better idea of what’s going to happen,” Josh said as he wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulder, “come on so we can properly introduce you to mom, and Zane.” Percy nodded as he held his plate following Josh, Noah, Eli out of the room and into the kitchen where Zane and Claire had been talking but the conversation came to a stop when they saw the new resident of the house wake up.

“Hello Percy how are you feeling?” Claire asked.

“I’m fine Mrs. Claire Josh asked me the same thing and didn’t feel sick at all honestly.” Percy replied, “thank you for taking me in.”

“Don’t worry about it Percy.” Claire chuckled patting his head, “well you’ve probably already got to know the twins and Josh, I’m Claire and this is my husband Zane he’ll be here if I have to work since my hours are varied at times.”

“Hello Percy, kind of a funny first impression holding Elijah upside down huh? but it’s nice to meet you, so now that the ice is broken what do you feel like for pizza?” Zane asked grinning as he held up a cellphone.

Percy laughed feeling himself become less nervous and more at ease with the family that just found him and took him in, it was weird just yesterday he felt his whole world just slip from right under his feet when he lost his mother. Of course it was going to ages before he fully accepted and healed what happened but he hoped he would get to stay with the people who had taken him in after tomorrow, though for some odd reason he still wondered who his father was and if if things would be different if he had taken him in, instead of him being found by Josh and his family.

**The next Day**

“Why does he have to go to the police again Josh?” Eli asked as he and Noah have yet to let go of Percy since he woke up and came down the stairs, as they sat at the table the next morning as Claire was flipping pancakes and Zane was cutting up some fruit, “he’s not in trouble is he?”

“No he’s not in trouble but it’s something we have to do what do you think Percy? Are you nervous?” Josh asked as for once the sea-eyed child looked up at him and not faltering or looking nervous like he had previously. He was helping Claire and Zane set the table while the younger ones munched on some fruit placed in front of them, Zane did toss of the fruits he cut into the pancake batter though a few of them he ‘missed’ by accident hitting Clare making the woman flick some pancake batter at the darker haired man.

“I want to do it now, maybe...maybe they’ll find my dad. But Josh? What if they don’t find anyone that can take me in?” Percy asked frightened feeling the twins grip on him getting tighter feeling his fear.

“If there's no one that can take you in you already have a home here already kiddo,” Zane chuckled getting the pancake batter out of his hair as he snatched one of the pancakes on the plate, “and if I know Claire she’s already got something done about looking for your family. Going to the police station is just getting the information and somewhat a formality.”

“Why can’t they just call about it then? Why does Percy have to do a whole trip into the city for that?” Josh asked frowning putting some pancakes on his plate and passing it to the twins after giving some to Percy, showing him the different syrups and fruit he could put on his pancakes.

“I have to go to work so I’m keeping Percy with me since you three have to go to school, he’s not registered in your school so I have to figure out what school he came from and get transfer papers. Zane’s going to go with you to drop you off,” Claire said giving Josh a look as she rested her hands on her hips as she turned the stove off, “and don’t think I’ve forgotten about your little excursion all three of you, I’ve left a list of chores for all three of you when you get home to do all of them by the time Percy and I get home.”

“Yes mom,” Elijah, Noah and Josh groaned out as Claire continued with a list making sure they grabbed everything for their school and classes before they ate so they wouldn’t forget anything, she kept a sharp eye on Percy making sure he was eating something. She made a note to have a doctor’s appointment scheduled to be sure Percy was really alright even if the child hadn’t said anything of being in pain.

“Don’t worry Percy, Claire’s work place is friendly as long as you’re not a criminal.” Zane said assuring Percy,” you’ll probably actually have fun there, just try not to get pulled into prank wars between the fire department and the police station, it’s a running gag for years since the Chief of Police and the Head of the fire department are old friends.” Zane leaned closer to Percy in a conspiring whisper, “The latest prank went viral when the fire department did the old box trap with a dozen doughnuts in a box inside of it.”

“We got those doughnuts eventually and only one of us had to lose our dignity,” Claire sniffed, “it’s a horrible waste of doughnuts to be just left out and we got them in the end.”

“Sure honey, keep telling yourself that.” Zane chuckled before looking back down at Percy, “she was the one that had to get the doughnuts since she pulled the short straw.”

“Hush you, eat your breakfast so we can start our day,” Claire grumbled an embarrassed flush on her face as she sat down next to Zane.

She made sure to grab some fruits and pancakes for herself while the conversation continued with the small family. It wasn’t long until everyone was done and cleaning the dishes that they headed out, while it was still raining outside it wasn’t as bad had been yesterday, the twins had lent Percy some of their clothes since he was about the same size of them if just a bit bigger. Claire kissed her boys good bye watching the twins and Josh get in Zane’s car as Zane got in as well before driving off. Claire helped Percy into her car as she took him to work though the trip to the police station was nerve wracking for Percy as he gripped his pants tightly, frightened whether it be the fact that the Police may find someone in his family or wouldn’t. All he knew was his mother and it was hard to believe all of that slipped from underneath him in an instant, Claire gave him a kind look as she drove on.

Once they got there Percy stayed completely by Claire’s side as she walked up to the front desk and explained the situation with Percy while the young boy was trying not to get upset. As he listened with half an ear to the conversation he saw a piece of paper handed over to Claire along with a file that she was going through, there was a grim sort of look on her face as she looked sadly at Percy, confirming his fears that his mother really was gone though he looked at her with some sign of hope but she shook her head. Percy leaned against Claire his whole body shaking as he tried not to cry, but it was hard knowing the reality that he didn’t have his mother around anymore and no other family as well.

“You couldn’t find anyone?” Claire asked quietly running her hand through Percy’s hair as the scared child clung to her leg, “not a single clue to his father is?”

“There literally is nothing we could find currently in our system, I’ve sent the rest of the results to your email to go over. I don’t know if those would be any help, even if you do a DNA test I don’t know if even that would show results.” Her co-worker replied,”we’ll keep you updated if anything comes up since you seem so taken with him.”

“Thanks anyway, guess I’ll take a look of that later,” Claire sighed gently pulling Percy along with her as she took him down to her office where she got to work on a few things while Percy kept to himself, hardly making a peep now that the reality was true. Claire was worried and kept trying get Percy to talk more, she introduced him to her coworkers who he politely talked to but didn’t seem much of a conversationalist but he did try. She decided to take Percy out for lunch as the skies were clearing up, it would probably be good to get some fresh air.

“We’re heading out for lunch boss, be back in a half hour.” Claire called as she walked by her superior’s desk as he was typing up a report, Percy nodding in her superior’s direction but hadn’t said a word.

“Avoid the Deli on the corner, try the cafe down the street if you want to try something new. They also have some good fruit smoothies that’ll be good for the kid and some snacks too he could bring back as well.” He replied not once looking up from his keyboard. Claire laughed as she saluted him,” Got it boss, I’ll be sure to grab your special blend of coffee from said cafe as well. Come on Percy he may not seem like it but he has very good tastes in food and places to eat.”

“Okay…” Percy replied taking Claire’s hand following her outside of the department.

The sun was coming out as the clouds were slowly moving away, allowing the bright rays to shine through the raindrops diminishing before disappearing completely. The two walked in silence Claire trying not to say anything that might upset the already distraught child as Percy was so confused and lost what was going to happen now, once they got to the cafe that Claire’s boss was talking about they took a seat by the window after ordering a smoothie and tea for Percy and herself with sandwiches. She had tried to get him to look the desserts hoping the sight of them would make him even a smidge happier, but he just gripped her hand tighter not responding much.

“Percy I know you're scared and sad,” Claire said finally, the silence suffocating her and determined to cheer the child up next to her, “You’re hurting badly about losing your mother and just because we never found anything on your dad doesn’t mean he’s not somewhere.”

“I guess so but what am I going to do now with no family Mrs.Claire?” Percy sniffed as the tears he had been holding back since the police station broke the barriers holding them back and were freefalling down his face,” my mom’s gone...she’s the only one I ever knew.”

“Remember what Josh told you this morning? You may of lost your mother, but I’m more than happy to take you in. I mean Josh said he got a feeling that you were meant to be found, maybe not like that but what matters is you do have a home Percy. Even if it was only for a day the twins already adore you, Josh is protective, Zane and I always wanted a big family, sure it may not be perfect with how busy we can get sometimes. With my odd hours of working at the police station since I work days and could end up being there for an extended amount of time and Zane himself is a language teacher at a high school school. Why I’m telling you this is, even if we’re not there you’ll always have us just like you’ll have your mom maybe not with you but always in your heart.”

“You really meant it when you said you’d take me in,” Percy asked looking at Claire, he knew she said it a few times even Josh had insisted she would there was always that little voice of doubt in the back of his head telling him they were just saying that to make him feel better.

Claire gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulder pulling him close hugging him comfortingly, the little one held tightly to her uniform burying his face in her side as his shoulders shook as he cried. Claire just held him, running a hand through his hair letting him finally release all the pent up tears and grief he had for the past day. “It’s going to be alright Percy, we’ll be your new family you don’t have to call me mom you can just call me Auntie.” Claire said, hugging the boy.

She had put the papers through, and got everything in order; there was something telling her that the boy she brought into her family was meant for something much more important, and she was going to support him in whatever endeavors he goes into. Something telling her she had helped Percy take the first step in whatever may lay before him in the future, and that she would find out who exactly Percy was.


	3. Rocking the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy discovers more about himself, talks to very large fish and runs into someone who comes up with strange names instead of using his real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Google translate is my friend here so I apologize if anything is wrong in the translations in certain parts, slight angst in the chapter and we're getting into a bit of the main part in the story!

“Mom look at this watermelon it’s huggeee! Can we eat it later?” Eli asked as Claire looked over at the kids.

“Just one for now! I know how fast you two can devour a whole melon,” Claire replied as the twins cheered,”Percy be careful not to accidentally grab the flowers when you’re pulling the weeds, remember dig around them first so they don’t grow back!”

“Okay Aunt Claire!” Percy called as he carefully dug around the weeds that were around Claire’s flowers making sure he didn’t grab the wrong plant with his work. He had a pretty good pile of weeds from the garden, he picked them up and deposited them in the bin.

Percy couldn't help but smile as he wiped his head with the handkerchief as the twins were trying to convince Claire to let them pick another watermelon. Claire was supervising them as she did some work trimming off some herbs like basil and cilantro. Percy couldn't believe how much has happened in just close to a year, he gained a new family and loved them as much as he loved and still loved Sally. 

 

It was a long and audacious path to get Percy adopted since he wasn't in the orphanage or foster care system. Especially since neither Claire or Zane had any relations to him so the whole family had to go through a lot of paperwork, meetings and legal dealings to be sure everything was solid and that there weren't any openings or loopholes.

Though it was worth it when nearly a few months later Zane and Claire went with the agent to fill out the paperwork and when they got home with large smiles the kids knew they officially had Percy as a new addition of the family. 

Claire dusted her hands off as she looked at the baskets and chuckles,” alright you guys I think we got enough food for now we have to get ready now so everyone back inside and wash up,”

“Okay!” the three children called out as Percy dusted off the dirt from his pants as Eli and Noah carried the melon together while Claire followed after them. 

Once Claire put the watermelon on the kitchen counter she instructed the twins to go grab Josh from his room and get ready. Percy shared a room with the twins since the two had bunk beds they didn’t mind sharing a bed while Percy got the other one. It took a few minutes for the kids to get ready, mostly because Josh had to help the the twins since they were still full of energy. Once down stairs Claire looked them over and nodded satisfied with how they were dressed.

“Alright I think we’re ready can you go grab Zane for me Percy? Also ask him if he has all the tickets ready for the trip as well.” Claire asked as she looked at the twins and Josh waiting in the main room. The middle child of the family nodded smiling at Claire who kissed his forehead before he headed down the hallway until he came to the office door.

“Uncle Zane?” Percy asked as he pushed open the door to his adopted Uncle’s large personal office, even though he had been taken in by Claire and Zane he didn’t feel right about calling either of them mom and dad, at least not quite yet. Pushing the wooden door farther in he could see several bookshelves aligned together and pressed against the wall, with notes sticking out of them, several books opened on the spare table completely covering it. Walking in he could see several photos hanging on the wall of all sorts of places that Zane had probably gone and visited when he was younger though Claire in a few of them. He didn’t look where he was going ending up bumping into the chair the person he was calling out to was sitting making him yelp as he stumbled back.

“Huh? give me a moment guys.” Zane said as he removed his headpiece and looked down at Percy who rubbed his head where he had bumped into Zane, “what’s up Percy? Did you need something?”

“Auntie wants to make sure you’re ready to go and have the trip tickets for our vacation in California and that everything is arranged. She said making sure nothing happened like last time she took a trip with you.” Percy repeated his instructions that Claire had given him,” what were you doing?”

“Tell your Auntie it was one time and the tickets were in the car so I didn’t technically forget it.” Zane grumbled as he glared at the screen when he heard snickering coming from the headphones blantly ignoring the sounds as he paid attention to Percy, “yes everything is arranged I have the tickets in my book that’s right by the door of my office all the arrangements have been finalized and our flight is at 5am since it’s at least a 5 hour flight.” 

“Ah okay Uncle, uhm I think your friends are trying to talk to you.” Percy pointed to the computer screen now that he was closer and saw two faces looking amused at Zane, as his Uncle unplugged the headpiece so that both of them could hear what the other two were saying. 

The computer screen was split displaying the two people that he had been speaking to before Percy had walked in, the one on the left was fair toned skin man with light blonde haired man with unique amethyst smiling at Percy. Even though the screen only showed from the chest up he was wearing a white silk collared shirt against his tone color. On the other side was another man that was contrasted to the blonde’s lighter looks as he was a fair tanned man with bright icy turquoise eyes and black hair like the night though Percy could he swore that the hair was actually a dark blue than black. The man wearing a strange sort of robe he couldn't really tell or how to call it he too was looking as curious as Percy.

::Pourquoi ne nous intoduce pas a’ votre enfant? (Why don’t you introduce us to your kid Zane?):: 

::Anata wa betsu no ko o motte imasuka? (You have another child already?), soshite, watashi wa Amelia wa kodomo-tachi no oku o nozonde ita to. (and I thought Amelia wanted lots of kids).::

Though Percy had no idea what they were saying when he could hear while Zane rolled his eyes.

“Uncle what are they saying?” Percy asked.

“They’re asking me to introduce you to them and Tatsuya your wife should be happy she has three kids already, I don’t know why she still wants more.” Zane replied.

::Kanojo wa dai kazoku kara kite, 4-ri no kyodai o motte imasu. Kanojo wa dai kazoku o motsu koto ni shiyo shimasu. (She comes from a large family and has four siblings she’s use to having a large family.):: the one one the right replied, and Percy couldn’t look away the mesmerizing icy eyes, there was something about him in a way that was calling to him, that had Percy looking curiously at him. The man saw the younger dark haired child looking at him and waved making Percy shyly smile waving back.

“The guy on the left side of the screen Adrien is talking French while the one on the right is Tatsuya who is speaking Japanese. I’m a foreign language teacher and I teach Italian at the High School I’ve always been interested in learning other languages so I met these two during my travels and we’ve been in contact since then. We’ve been teaching each other our languages for fun and interest. You never know when speaking another language can come in handy you know and it always helps to be bilingual or multilingual..” Zane explained as Percy’s eyes widened in awe.

“That’s...really cool, you know how to speak four languages?” Percy asked amazed.

::More like two and half child,:: Tatsuya laughed, ::learning one language is hard enough but two at the same time is challenging in itself. Zane has to focus otherwise he could be speaking french but slips in a Japanese or Italian word when he stumbles on something. It’s pretty hilarious.:: 

::Tre’s vrai (true), true, but nonetheless he is getting better than before.:: Adrien commented chuckling, ::our friend wishes to speak many languages non?::

“Yes yes I wish to speak many languages yes,” Zane replied tempted to insult them in Italian but didn’t feel like it as he stretched out from sitting for a while, “you still planning on stopping by some time to meet in person?”

::Hai (yes), Amelia has a friend that wants to open a bakery here and wants her consult and to have co-ownership since she’s sharing her recipes, it’s pretty much going to be a second store front one in Japan and one here in the states. That and it’ll be a good trip for the family, without the In-laws mainly her siblings.:: Tatsuya explained his shoulders slumping, as Adrien, Percy and Zane could hear the man give out a muffled groan, ::I love her family but sometimes they can be a bit much even for me…::

::I still enjoy the photos we get from her, when’s the next convention that she plans on dragging you to?:: Adrien asked,snickering while Tatsuya raised his head a bit to glare at the screen:: You have to admit the outfits you two get, any idea what’s the theme this time around?::

::She wants to try to make it to New York in time for the convention there, and she’s keeping it a secret until the costumes are done.:: Tatsuya replied and if you listened closely you could almost hear him whimper,::and you swore she never sent you any pictures!::

::Did I? Huh must've just slipped my mind about that.:: Adrien teased as Tatsuya growled at him.

::See if I give you tips on your next trick involving water, you bakadori no nõ (idiot bird brain):: Tatsuya snapped back irritated.

::Oooo tough words souffle lézard~ (Lizard breath):: Adrien teased right back no looking bothered by the insult.

“Ora ora che i bambini di sufficiente (Now now children that’s enough), there’s already a child here he doesn’t need to learn insults from you two.” Zane said watching the two.

::Says the enfant magique::

::Exactly you maho no ko::

“Oi oi knock it off you two,” Zane said suddenly annoyed.

“What did they say this time?” Percy asked while Adrien and Tatsuya grinned back.

“Something that isn’t your concern,” Zane huffed giving a warning look to the two.

:: Back to the topic we’ll let you know Amelia doesn’t want to travel quite yet since she wants to make sure our youngest is alright with planes, you never know with children.:: Tatsuya replied, ::but I’ll keep you updated.::

::I am not too sure about coming over to where you are my friend,:: Adrien sighed answering Zane’s original question grimacing, as he rested his head against his hand ::I still have many bitter memories about that country and not quite sure I wish to return there, even if there is little chance of seeing that person again.:: Adrien said shaking his head,:: but I’ll take your earlier request we talked about into consideration.”

“Thanks, I think it would be good for him but I don’t want to pressure you Adrien.” Zane replied smiling back at his friend.

::I understand, it would be nice for all three of us to meet up.:: Tatsuya said understandably. 

“Yeah don’t worry it would be nice but if you feel uncomfortable coming over then don’t worry about it,” Zane said, as he replied back but Percy could see someone sneaking into the corner of Adrien’s screen and was about to call out when a large crash was heard and Adrien swerved around, blocking whoever it was who had snuck in.

::Que se passe-t-il!? Qu’est-ce que tu fais l’enfant, avez...avez-vous laiss’e juste les lapins lache!? (What the hell!? What are you doing child, did...did you just let the rabbits lose!?):: Adrien exclaimed and the three could hear shuffling as the camera got knocked over by something as they could only hear what had happened.

::Pe’re De’sole’ ! Je voulais vous montrer mon nouveau truc que je fis et vous surprendre! Je ne vois pas Mr.Carrots la!. (Sorry Father! I wanted to show you my new trick I made and surprise you! I didn’t see Mr.Carrots there!):: a younger voice explained as the screen was suddenly blocked by a blur of white before the rest realized it was a dove that was fluttering away,::ah! Garnet revenir ici! (Ah! Garnet get back here!)::

::Tout le monde Desole,(Sorry everyone), my son knocked over his pet rabbit’s cage which knocked into the other cages releasing the other animals. I have to go chase them now I’ll call you later let me know when you’re settled in when you get into your hotel in your trip.:: Adrien apologized before they heard his connection end.

::Well that happened, still it’s pretty interesting. I better head off as well, we’re teaching my youngest how to swim better and Amelia wants to get to the pools before the class.:: Tatsuya said smiling,:: It was very nice meeting you Percy, I hope to see or talk to you again soon. Sayonara.::

“G-good bye Mr.Tatsuya!” Percy waved as the man on the screen waved as well before ending the session.

“Okay so you bout ready to go visit before our trip tomorrow?” Zane asked patting Percy’s head as the ten-year-old nodded his head, taking Zane’s hand in his own, as they walked out of the office and into the main living area where Claire, Josh, Eli and Noah were waiting for them.

The twins had a big bouquet of white hibiscus flowers in their arms while Claire and Josh had a bouquet as well only with morning glory. Zane picked up a wreath of blue roses and white pansy flowers that was laying on the table while Percy grabbed a bouquet of his own that were forget-me-not with baby’s breath mixed in.

“Are you ready to head off now sweetie?” Claire asked as Percy nodded, making sure she had everything in her purse she nodded herding the children out before her as she and Zane were the last to leave the house, locking it up behind them. Piling into the car, the kids sat down as Zane started up the vehicle and were on their way though throughout the ride Percy just kept staring at the flowers moresely.

The children even the twins were silent knowing this was an important date for Percy.

“Okay kids we’re here,” Zane said parking and unlocking the doors and the kids got out of the car, Josh had to take Percy’s hand and gently pull him towards the gates as the large black gates surrounding the area suddenly looked intimidating. 

“It’s a lot bigger than the last time we were here for some reason…” Percy said quietly holding his bouquet tightly.

“Probably because the last time you weren’t paying attention,” Claire replied, “but don’t worry Percy remember why we’re here.”

“Right, thanks Aunt Claire,” the younger dark haired boy said as he walked in step with his family through the gates following the dirt and gravel path knowing by heart where he was heading towards, ignoring the stone and statues around keeping focus. It didn’t take long before they got to the destination, it was farther out from of the others sitting on almost a hill overlooking the area. Claire and the others standing back while Percy stepped up first to the stone trying not to cry as he placed down his bouquet first.

“Hi...mom…” Percy said sitting in front of the gravestone giving a watery smile, gripping the bouquet in his hands tightly but trying not to ruin them,” Sorry it’s been awhile I’ve been trying to settle in with the family that took me in. They’re really amazing mom you’d love them, the twins love to garden and are always growing yummy fruits, Josh is really smart and knows a whole lot of interesting things and can even play the guitar. Aunt Claire is really tough, she works for the police force as a scientist but she does a lot of physical stuff too, in fact that’s one of the reason’s we’re taking a trip.”

Percy got a bit of a happy smile as he didn’t seem so depressed, “See Aunt Claire likes to run races and there’s a Marathon challenge in California and it’s in Disneyland...she took some days off and going to make it a family vacation, we’re going to go there and then some other places too. You would’ve like Aunt Claire mom, all of them really I don’t know what would’ve happened if Josh hadn’t found me and taken me home. I’ll try to visit you more and tell you more about the trip and what happened, I miss you mom but I know you wouldn’t want me to be sad or depressed it’s hard but I’ll be okay in case you were worried.”

With one last smile he stood up and moved away from the grave as the others put down their bouquets along the grave until it was completely covered in a beautiful array of shades of blue, white, and some purple thrown in there. Claire wrapped an arm around Percy hugging the smaller boy, comforting him him even though he was happy he got to see his mom for a little bit.

“She sounds like an amazing woman as well Percy, taking care of you and raising such a brilliant boy all by herself,” Claire said softly as Percy wiped his eyes and nodded, “when we come back you’ll have lots to tell her.”

“Yeah when we come back we can see Miss.Sally again together so you don’t have to be sad every time you come here Percy.” Eli said grinning leaning against Percy’s right side as Noah leaned against Percy’s left.

“Exactly! No more tears Percy you have us now so you’re not alone,” Noah said moving his hand so he held the darker haired boy, and Eli followed taking Percy’s other hand “we’re family and nothing’s gunna change that.”

“Alright I think Percy gets the point boys.” Zane said as Josh looked at the three fondly and gripped Percy’s shoulder assuring,” but we have a long trip tomorrow so that means early baths and early to bed. Also to please make sure that you have everything I do NOT want to have to ask the van driver to go back and grab something that you should’ve packed up.”

“Yeeesssss dad/Uncle Zane,” the children sighed making the adults laugh.

“Alright come on you lot let’s get home, I am going to go over all your luggages to make sure that does not happen.” Claire said firmly ushering the family out, “and that includes you Zane, your habit of staying up late and chatting to your friends I know the time difference so that doesn’t mean trying to sneak back into bed when its 3am.”

Zane coughed nervously as he pushed the kids ahead of them before the group of them ran off with an exasperated Claire laughing behind them.

The wind softly blew through the area, brushing against the greenery in the cemetery as petals from the newly placed flowers became loose flying into the air before settling on top of the piece of stone.

:: Per-cy…:::

California at Disneyland

“So you’re here to pick up your registration?” the lady behind the desk said as she was handed the forms from Claire, “my you have a lot of papers.”

“Oh yes just a few things I had to take care of really.” Claire said smiling though the younger boys around her minus Percy seemed a bit unsure,” I’m sure everything is in order.”

“I just need to make sure I’m reading this right, so I see a Mrs.Claire Leolin is running the challenge both the 10k and the half-marathon, with the children in front, Elijah Leolin, Noah Leolin, Joshua Leolin and Percy Jackson all of you all running the 5k! How cute” she said as she flipped to the pages in the binder, “I just need you to sign by your names

“WHAT!? MOM!” the twins gaped gaping at their mom.

“Seriously?” Josh groaned, realizing now why their mother would ‘enthusiastically’ encourage them to run with her when she was training, he should’ve seen this coming as Claire liked to make her runs a family thing.

“Uh it actually sounds like fun, I’ve never ran in a race before.” Percy said looking kinda excited.

“See? At least Percy understands, now let’s finish up here and check out the Expo,” Claire said rather eagerly as the kids got their bib numbers along with their photo taken before following the others out into the area to the expo.

“Can’t believe we’re doing this…” Josh groaned while the twins felt the same.

“Hush, it’s one race and be thankful that it's just the 5k and I didn’t make it the half-marathon.” Claire teased making three of the four kids pale dramatically and quickly shake their heads,” Good! now let's finishing checking into our hotel and then get we can walk around a bit.”

“Yes mom/Aunt Claire.” The children responded as they followed the rather happy woman out of the registration hall.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fine!”

Later…..

Despite the kids complaints they actually had fun running the race and had felt really happy when they had completed it. Claire and Zane were really proud of them hugging them and treating them by letting them pick the place for lunch after. After their race the family enjoyed California Adventure going on as many rides as they could, even staying up late for the fireworks and the parade. Though the next day for the kids had to be dragged out of bed to catch Claire’s races both times, they groaned and whined but seeing their mother run through the finish lines proud of her racing especially when she came in one of the top runners for the women’s was something to be proud of. 

They had another day in southern California before they traveled up North so they spent the rest of the day on Disneyland, though the twins managed push Josh to get in line to ‘meet Rapunzel’, the twins knew that even though Josh would never say it the movie was actually his favorite, they were laughing the entire time that their big brother’s face was burning red as he handed her the crown that the twins made to give her. They took several pictures to remember this by before thanking the princess as the family took the rest of the day to enjoy their time at Disneyland.

It was early morning the next day, the kids were still fast asleep while Claire and Zane were already up knowing that it was going to be a long drive up North decided to keep the kids asleep. They had packed up last night and just had to get the kids in the car and check out. It wasn’t long before they were on the road with Josh being used as a pillow for the three younger kids curled up against him.

“I think this trip was a good idea dear,” Zane said softly as he drove, “Percy could use some more bonding time with us and his new family I just hope he gets comfortable enough with us.”

When he didn’t hear a reply from Claire he glanced over a little bit at his wife who had been quiet the entire drive so far.” Claire? what’s wrong? You have that look on your face again.”

“It’s nothing just a feeling” She asked softly, looking at her husband. The auburn haired man frowned, managing to keep his eyes on the road but nudged Claire a bit with his elbow, encouraging her to talk more. 

“Your feelings tend to be on point so why do you look so uncertain about something?” Zane replied wondering where his wife was going with this. Usually she wasn’t someone to worry too much about something since she’s use to planning things out and trying to keep things on track. For her to be concerned and sounding worried was a tad alarming to Zane.

“It’s just that, I have this nagging feeling even though we just got Percy there's something more to him that we might not be able to handle and I’m afraid of losing the poor boy.” Claire replied resigned,” I know it’s a silly feeling but you’ve noticed right? The kids we have...they’re unique even if they may not show it all the time.”

“You mean the not so obvious ways the twins try sneaking in new plants into the garden or the house, how they spend most of the day outside in the backyard with the plants that seem more alive when the twins are there? How Josh has a tendency to hum or sing when he doesn’t realize it, not to mention to lose something as fast as he’s found it?” Zane replied amused as Claire gave him a weak smile,” but is this about when the kids reach a certain age that I told you about when we were dating after three years and I was telling you about the twins?”

“Yeah, from what you explained Josh is of the age, Percy and the twins are almost there. The thing that speeds things up is if they start ‘seeing’ them or someone helps them realize. But I get the feeling with Percy it’s going to be something more and I’m not sure if we’ll be there when that happens or it would be out of our control.” Claire replied leaning back into her seat, taking the time to look at the kids curled up together. She couldn’t help but fish out her phone and take a quick picture of the boys.

Eli was sprawled on Josh’s lap holding tightly to the older boy’s top, Noah was curled up on Josh’s left side one hand also holding onto Josh and the other intertwined with Eli’s hand. Percy took the right side of Josh and was practically holding the boy’s arm as if it was a plushie.

“I know it’s hard, I’ve taken as many precautions as I can to protect them but I can only do so much and I am going to have to tell them eventually. The twins don’t know exactly but they’re smart enough to know the powers they have over plants isn’t that natural.” Zane said while Claire sighed, “are you worried about explaining to Josh?”

“I don’t even know how to begin to explain to him, how do I even try we’re not even sure if he’s like the twins. It’s not like she told me anything about the guy.” Claire sighed leaning against Zane’s shoulder,”I don’t want him to withdraw anymore than he already is…”

“He’s a good kid Claire, if you tell him the truth it’s better than hiding it from him and outright lying. As for the withdrawal problem I’ve talked to one of my friend’s and he has a kid about a year older than Josh but I think they would be good getting along.” Zane replied as his wife looked at him.

“Well I guess there’s that, but honestly Zane how long do you think your protection will hold?” Claire as she watched her husband thinking quietly.

“To be fair, we were pushing our luck with having three kid and they were holding up pretty well. But since I felt Percy step into the house and the power he has not to mention the possibility of what he can do with that power I think it’s holding by mere threads by now.” Zane sighed,” it’s just going to take one thing to snap and then we’d have a whole slew of trouble. I’ll try to make the protections strong but they can only hold back so much and as much as I don’t like it we may have to send them there.”

“You don’t like thinking about that place still? Even now?” Claire asked as Zane got off of the freeway and they were in the quiet city,” it’s been years.”

“Even so, you have no idea how...frustrating it was back then Claire. They wouldn’t acknowledge anyone past the bigger named ones, shoving all of us into one cabin until it felt like we had no breathing room.” Zane explained as his grip tighten on the wheel,” we were tripled up on single beds and the floor it was ridiculous to the point everyone was sick of it even the patron of the cabin was getting frustrated the others weren’t taking responsibility.”

Claire gently laid her hand on top of Zane’s calming him down as he took a deep breath.

“I don’t know if they’ve changed since then and the incident but I can only hope because I don’t want the kids to go through what I had to when I was there.” the onyx haired man said reluctantly, “sometimes I wonder if my half-brother was right and question if I should’ve followed him..”

“I’m glad you didn’t otherwise I don’t know if I would’ve met you and the twins, but I guess we’ll find out if or when it comes to that but let’s focus on our vacation we came here to relax and we’ll take each day as it comes but some planning wouldn’t hurt.” Claire assured as Zane nodded chuckling.

“To think you’d be the one to comfort me when I thought I would be the one to do so considering my experience.” Zane said cracking up just as they were pulling up to their hotel.

oOo Later oOo

“Uncle Zane look at the dolphins!” Percy exclaimed excitedly as he was practically leaning over the rail of the boat making Zane grab the back of his shirt pulling him back inward though the younger boy whined wanting to see the dolphins close up,”I wasn’t going to fall out you know.”

“Even so I don’t want to take that chance at least don’t lean over the edge Percy,” Zane said amused letting go and Percy quickly went back to the side of the boat looking down at the ocean,” at least Percy’s enjoying himself.”

“I think the twins prefer being around their plants than by sea water,” Claire chuckled as the twins were huddled by her side clinging to her but were still peeking at the edge of the boat,” such silly thing afraid of the ocean aren’t you two?”

The family had started their vacation in San Francisco by going on a whale watching trip which had Percy excited at the prospect of seeing marine life without a glass separating them so he was more than happy to go. The twins not so much.

“Moomm it’s not like we’re scared of the water!” Noah pouted, though his death grip on Claire told the two adults otherwise.

“We just prefer being on land near plants in particular,” Eli added and squeaked when the boat hit a wave making it shake a bit and buried his face into Claire’s side.

“Heh, you two can actually can be cute when you’re scared,” Josh teased sipping some water while the twins gave him raspberries, glancing over at the darker haired boy he saw him trying to discreetly lean over the edge to get a better look,” Percy the dolphins aren’t going anywhere.”

“But they’re actually closer now!” Percy’s laughter rang out peering over the edge, he could see some fins sticking out of the water and giggled when the dolphin jumped up surprising the rest of the passengers of the boat when it made a splash soaking the younger boy,” that was cool!”

“I didn’t think they would get that close to the boat,” Josh blinked wiping some water out of his eyes, “usually they remain a few distance away wonder why they’re so interested in getting close.”

“The captain did say that the pods tended to be near the boat just didn’t think it would be this close,” Zane said surprised and shook his head when Percy looked like he was trying to pet the dolphins that were jumping through the water.

He was about to reach over and pull Percy back again when there was some laughter and shouter with a couple of older kids practically running rather fast down the deck. He barely managed to get out of the way before he noticed too late in the kid’s hurry he didn’t see one of the lounge chairs sticking out and tripped over it. His arms making pinwheels flailing about trying to regain his balance when he stumbled back and with how far out Percy was leaning forward not paying attention to anything around him but the ocean so he didn’t even make any sounds except for a surprised yelp and the tell tale splash.

There was a brief moment of stunned silence before the deck broke out in an uproar. Claire had stood up and was yelling at the boys, while the parents had hurried over and were upset with them as well, Zane was leaning over the side of the deck looking for any signs of Percy coming up for air and panic started to set in after several tense seconds there was no sign of Percy coming up. 

Suddenly there was another splash and the terrified yells of Eli and Noah turned Claire away from the two boys who were shaking from the lecture they were getting, she saw the twins face pale staring down into the ocean depths while their mother hurried over.

“What happened!? Where’s Zane!?” the red haired woman demanded looking at the two boys while Josh had his mouth opened and turned to Claire nervous.

“M-mom...Zane….he…” Josh stuttered out.

“D-dad jumped into the water! I think he’s gonna try and find Percy!” Eli shouted.

“What!?” Claire shrieked.

“Oh no, wasn’t there a report of a bunch of juvenile sharks appearing lately!?” another guest exclaimed worried as many of the surrounding people gasped.

“Oh damn it all to Hades!” Claire cursed gripping the edge of the railing tightly looking for her husband and Percy.

‘Well tartarus this is a bit surreal.’ Zane thought watching the scene in front of him. He was expecting to see Percy struggling to swim upwards, since this is his first time he assumes he swam in the ocean so obviously the combination of waves and how deep the water was would’ve been alarming to Percy. But no, instead after diving in after the ocean-eyed child looking for a scared and panicking ten year old he was met with the heart attack induced sight of Percy surrounded by sharks. Sharks that were poking the boy that was breathing under water like curious puppies and it looked like Percy was understanding them.

‘If this doesn’t confirm my assumptions of why Percy feels powerful than nothing else will.’ Zane thought to himself feeling a bit surreal about what he just discovered. He swam a bit closer making the sharks alert and surround Percy but the young boy actually reached out and patted the sharks on the heads and swam over to Zane smiling. 

The adult pointed upwards and held out his hand which Percy took and they swam up until they broke the surface of the ocean. They could see the boat not that far off but Zane looked down at Percy concerned and wondering why he wasn’t scared when he was surrounded by all those sharks.

“Percy they the sharks I mean didn’t hurt you? You weren’t scared?” Zane asked a bit incredulously as Percy wrapped his arms around Zane and shrugged.

“I was mostly surprised when I fell in I didn’t realize I was underwater until I opened my eyes, it was weird Uncle Zane I could breath underwater like it was air and the sharks were mostly curious about me they didn’t seem to want to attack.” Percy explained, “I was a bit freaked out when I saw them but when they just poked me with their noses it was actually kinda funny.”

“I see, that’s interesting.” Zane said though he couldn’t help but look around them in case the shark pups decided they wanted to follow their new friend.

“Uncle Zane? Do you...do you know how I was able to do breath underwater and feel like it was normal?” Percy asked as they started swimming back towards the boat as smaller boat that was heading towards them to pick them up.”

“I have an idea but try not to dwell too much about it, I’ll explain as much as I can later.” Zane replied softly as they were picked up in the lifeboat. Once they got back onto the actual deck they were hauled off towards the medical bay down below while the twins and Josh hovered around Percy worriedly.

Claire stood by Zane as handed him a towel as he dried himself off.

“I think we should tell or at least explain to them once we get back home,” Zane said to Claire softley,” so they can be prepared but at least still enjoy their time being ‘normal’.”

“If you believe that’s the right time then I’ll follow your lead dear,” Claire replied, “I just wish we had more options especially concerning Percy.”

“I’ll figure something out, I’m resourceful.” Zane replied already thinking about what he needed to get done and who to talk to.

oOo The Next Day oOo

Percy stared at the water like he was trying to see something or at least for something to suddenly pop out of the water. After the incident yesterday the twins didn’t feel like going to the beach even though Percy wanted to go there again, there was something calming and almost nostalgic about the ocean that he wanted to be on the beach for a while.

Zane compromised and said he’d stay back and watch Percy and Josh at the beach. Josh had rented a boogie board and was playing in the waves while Percy did the same, though when Percy had seen some surfers he asked Zane if they could sign up for lessons while they were here and he’d replied that he’d do so. The beach had a few people milling around here and there but Percy wanted to practice something on his own and surprise Zane. 

Ever since he got a real feel for the ocean he wanted to test waters so to speak. Last he checked Zane was taking a nap under the umbrella so he wandered off a bit where there weren’t that many people, but still close enough hear if Zane called for him. Taking a slow breath he felt the water around him as a memory from before, he slowly could feel him manipulate the water around him to a gree and opened his eyes. Moving his hands he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the water moving to where he moved his hands.

Getting a gleeful idea and threw his hands up high and laughed when a wave formed a little taller than him but didn’t fall. Curious to what else he could do he continued to mess around with the water making mini water, creating waves just with the movement of his hands and even sliding on the water even though he couldn’t balance right and ended up falling in most of the time. But Percy was in awe he could do all of this and wanted to practice some more, he concentrated really hard keeping his palms together he slowly separated his hands and watched as the water of the ocean parted allowing him to walk into the water without actually getting wet. 

“Alright now I wonder…” Percy said to himself, as he stood a few surrounded by walls of water where, as he was completely new to his powers it was a bit hard holding back the water from surrounding him, “now if I try this…”

Keeping his arms apart he raised his arms up and even though he was feeling tired from his unrestrained experimenting with his powers the water followed the movement again rising high inching higher and higher above his head. Keeping one arm up he used his other arm and made a twirling motion with his finger and grinned when the wave started to spin until it was a partially made cyclone.

“This is amazing, I can do all this with water.” Percy breathed as he couldn’t stop the grin on his face by what he could accomplish, his mind flashed back to the bridge where the water was reacting to his state of mind at the time. He flinched as he could still hear the roar of the minotaur and with his control currently that brief lapse of concentration costed him as the water he was controlling fell apart breaking him out of his reverie and pushing him back sputtering to shore.

“Guess I need to work on that control better.” Percy coughed out laying out in the sand sighing. He was feeling rather tired from the energy he used to control that water. He closed his eyes resting a bit feeling rather comfy where he was with the sun over him and the waves brushing up against him. Though he made a face when he felt the warmth of the sun being blocked.

“Care to explain what all of that was?”

Not really paying attention to the voice Percy had automatically assumed it was Josh.

“Just practice Josh, don’t worry about it.” 

“I shouldn’t worry about some kid running around the beach and making cyclones?”

“Huh? Some kid Josh since when am I some kid?” Percy huffed grumbling.

“Since when am I this Josh you keep calling me, would probably help if you opened your eyes kid.” the sarcastic voice replied making Percy do so and tilted his head back to see who was actually hovering over him.

Confused Ocean eyes met calculating dark brown eyes. 

The two stared at each other in silence before Percy sat up looking suddenly nervous as he laughed sheepishly, suddenly hoping the guy wouldn’t ask questions but seeing the look on the other guy’s face it was highly doubtful. The guy that he had thought was Josh looked to be a year younger than Josh and probably a little shorter with a light complexion of olive skin and dark wavy hair framing his face. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it matching the black board shorts he was wearing as well with his arms crossed.

“I...have no idea what you’re talking about?” Percy tried as he stood up all he got was a raised eyebrow for an answer.

“Right it was all an illusion that some kid was literally playing with the ocean like it was a toy.” the other boy replied rather snarkily as Percy made a pinched expression,”it’s not everyday you see something like that.”

“Why do I need to explain anything to you?” Percy huffed folding his own arms and trying to glare at the obvious older boy, all he got in return was a snort of amusement.

“You look like a puppy trying to glare like that kid,” the other boy said,” and at least it was just me that saw you playing around like that, doing all that sort of practice as you called it in a public beach really isn’t a good idea at least I’m being nice about it and asking.”

Percy wilted when the other boy had a point, it was rather reckless to do that and Zane did look worried when he noticed the twins using their abilities with plants in public so it wouldn’t be any surprise he’d be just as worried if Percy was using his powers out in the open like that.

“I just wanted to try a few things out that’s all, that’s why I was away from most of the other people.” Percy mumbled, “and stop calling me a kid would you?”

“It’s not like you gave me your name bambino acqua (water child),” the older boy teased.

“Hey don’t call me that, whatever it was that you said.” Percy scowled puffing up his cheeks which just made the older boy chuckle and ruffle his hair making the younger boy even growl at him.

“You’re right maybe that doesn’t suit you, cucciolo acqua (water puppy) suits you better.” The boy snickered.

“I still have no idea what that means and that sounds worse than the first name you said. if you’re gunna call me whatever that is what do I call you then?” Percy grumbled as the other boy looked thoughtful before he smirked back.

“You can call me Ghost King.” he replied grinning making Percy stare at him in disbelief.

“That’s what you pick? Ghost King?” the water child repeated, “why would you call yourself that?”

“Reasons, that’s all you need to know cucciolo acqua,” ‘Ghost King replied shoving his hands finding strange amusement in the water puppy he had found that looked like he wanted to push him into the water for the name.

“You couldn’t give your real name like a normal person?” Percy asked .

“Says the ‘normal’ person that makes waves by swinging their arms around.” Ghost King replied back easily. He was going to add more when he heard a familiar voice calling him and sighed, “better run off back to your family now maybe I’ll run into again and we can continue this riveting conversation.”

“When I find out what those names mean I’ll get you back!” Percy hollered as he turned back the way he came hoping Josh and Zane weren’t worried about him. 

Once ‘Ghost King’ saw the kid disappear over the bend of the cliff he headed towards the ones that called him, and sighed as he met up with his own group.

“ Where’d you run off to, we were going to looking for you or was it you couldn’t wait to hit the water?” a darker skinned girl teased her hair tied up in a ponytail as she wore a light purple one piece grinning at Ghost King, “even though we had to drag your butt down here.”

“Yes drag me away from my nice comfy cabin to bring me into the sunshine horror known as the beach, yeah I really wanted to go swimming,” Ghost King replied rolling his eyes.

“You know you need the sun if not for your complexion then for getting some fresh air, it can’t be good being in shadows all the time, and you were suppose to help Jake with the other beach supplies” a light blonde haired boy piped up wearing a white shirt and swimming trunks while his companion next to him, Jake, had an umbrella over his shoulder along with a large rolled up blanket,”doctor’s orders you know.”

“Yeah yeah, where’s the others? I thought this was suppose to be a celebration?” Ghost King asked looking around.

“Bianca, Thalia and Annabeth went to pick out a good private spot, Luke and Frank are with them with the other umbrella and towels, I have the buckets and shovels for sand castles!” a hyperactive latino boy said eagerly bouncing where he stood,” I’m going to build the biggest sandcastle ever!”

“Uh huh,” Ghost King replied as he saw two people who had yet to say anything looking at him grinning which sent warning bells in his head, “Lou...Cecil what are you grinning about?”

“Nothing, just curious to what could’ve attracted our friend’s Nico’s attention he’d go gallivanting off ignoring his dear friends,” Cecil replied,” inquiring minds had to know and we may of over heard a few things here and there.”

“You heard nothing,” Ghost King hissed making the two grin even wider.

“You mean we didn’t hear you pick on a poor younger boy calling him names?” Lou gasped dramatically making the others look at Ghost King who looked like he wanted to throttle the two.

“I swear by my father you two are ridiculous I was not picking on the kid,” he shot back swiftly turning on his heel and headed away from the group to find the others,” and shouldn’t we find the others!?”

“Oh no you don’t Nico diAngelo what do they mean picking on a poor younger boy! I told you to tone it down when talking to the younger campers!” the blonde admonished chasing after him, with Lou and Cecil right after him with the 

“I was not picking on him!” Nico shouted without looking back.

“Come on Leo let’s go stop them before it gets out of hand especially if Bianca is there.” Hazel said as she followed after the group with Leo at her side. 

“Alright, but I wonder what exactly caught Nico’s attention? Usually hardly anything interests him if it doesn’t have to do with the underworld or if Will and his other friends don’t drag him out somewhere.” Leo replied.

“You know I’m curious about that too, guess we can try and be nicer about it and ask him. But let’s hurry I think I saw Jason sneak some water guns into one of the beach bags.” Hazel said making Leo the two of them increase their pace in hopes of saving their day at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the other chapters up later on but suggestions for couples or just in general is appreciated


End file.
